Monitor Duty Interrupted
by Keiko Aosaki
Summary: G1. Inferno thinks Red Alert works too hard. RxI and PxJ. my first TF submission, oneshot.


**Monitor Duty Interrupted  
**_by AosakiKeiko_

Inferno crept behind Red Alert and threw his arms around the unsuspecting SD. Red yelped and nearly leapt out of his chair, throwing his data disks, which included all his checklists for the evenings' security, up into the air.

"Gotcha, Red," Inferno laughed, taking a playful nip at one of the protrusions atop Red's head.

"Knock it off," he all but yelled, his head turning and searching for his lost work. "Fraggin' little- I don't have time for pranks!"

"You should've seen how high you jumped, Red! I scared you good!" He hugged Red and felt him loosen up at last. "Didn't you know I was coming?"

"Of course I did." He gestured to the wall of security monitors beside him. "I just didn't expect you to pull such a juvenile stunt at this hour."

"Who're you calling juvenile?" Inferno butted his head against Red's and sighed. "Take a break, end your shift early, and come with me."

Red shrugged out of Inferno's embrace and twisted about in his chair to give Inferno a direct answer. "Can't this wait, Inferno?

"Aww, com'on Red, you work too hard!"

"I'm doing my job, Inferno." Red Alert rose from his seat and turned to face the fire truck, stepping over the scattered disks. "Which I must say, is hard to do when you keep sneaking up behind me for these little games of yours."

Inferno stood his full height and shrugged with a wide playful grin. "Who doesn't appreciate a hug every now and then?"

Red walked right up to him and poked him hard on the chest, his finger tapping his windshield, his expression serious. "Don't you get it? Anyone could see us! Then it'll look like I don't do my job correctly, like I'd rather be fooling around with you than working."

Inferno's smile grew mischievous; it was amusing to watch Red trying so hard to be authoritative. "Well, wouldn't you?"

Red's mouth moved and no sound came out. Caught off guard - he hated it when Inferno did that to him. He was about to tell Inferno to leave when one of the monitor's suddenly caught his interest. "Oh my- That can't be what I think I'm seeing!"

Inferno followed Red Alert's gaze and stared at the screen. A little surprised at first, Inferno's mouth crooked and he 'tsked' in disbelief. "No way!"

The two of them watched the screen, watching as two Transformers grappled with each other in the pale hallway before slamming into the wall. Red instinctively moved to call all Autobots to intercept an attacking intruder but he frowned and froze, watching as he recognized the two on screen. "That can't be who I think it is!"

The two rescue vehicles watched as Jazz forced Prowl against the wall and smother him with a passionate kiss. To Red's surprise, Prowl didn't push him away, he clutched Jazz's helm tight and kissed back with the same ferocity. Jazz pulled Prowl close, his hands moving masterfully about the Datsun's body. Prowl was not without a few tricks of his own. He spun them around, pinning Jazz against the wall without breaking lip contact.

Inferno smirked. "Wow, wouldja look at that!"

Red rolled his optics to the ceiling and fixed Inferno with a disgusted look. "Let's not, okay?"

"What's wrong with jus' lookin', huh?" Inferno nudged Red with his elbow. "Look at it this way, when the bosses are away, the other mechs can play."

"What?"

"You know, if they can fool around without a care in the world, why can't we?" He pointed at the monitor. "They'll be busy for awhile…"

Red shook his head and waved Inferno's idea away like so many unwanted thoughts. "No, no, no, don't even think it! Can't you wait until my shift is over? Besides, just because they don't have a single scrupulous circuit between them doesn't mean that I can shirk my duties to- Mnf!"

Inferno dove in and kissed Red once to quiet him and a delicious second time to still him. Red grasped at the terminal beside him, trying to keep his balance, and only managed to scatter more disks upon the floor. Inferno grasped his helm and captured his quivering lip components, pushing him back and against the control panel. He started to caress Red's shoulder tire then lazily trace the spoiler on his back.

"Inferno!" Red tried to push him back and failed, turning his head aside. "Not here, not now."

"Com'on Red," the fire truck murmured against Red's lips, meeting less resistance than he expected. "They're doing it." He leaned into Red, bending the security director backward over the control panel. "Don't tell me you're not turned on."

As Red tried to adjust himself in that uncomfortable position, he hooked a leg around Inferno's. "Then we ought to be quick about it." He wrapped his arms around Inferno and pulled him down for a needy kiss. "Really quick."

----------------------------

Jazz grinned and gently clutched Prowl's face as he withdrew from the last fervent kiss. "It's fun breaking the rules, isn't it."

Prowl sighed and allowed his mouth to quirk upward. "As much as I hate to go against protocol, it feels good every now and then."

"Y'know, anybody can see us down here." Jazz jerked his head in the direction of the nearest security camera. "I just know that Red must be having a fit right about now."

"I thought you staged this just to help Red Alert and Inferno? Didn't you say-"

Jazz lurched forward and captured Prowl's lips within his, pleased that Prowl kissed back just as eagerly as before. "I say a lot of things," Jazz purred low and sultry. "Right now, we really oughta avoid the security office 'til morning." **(end)**


End file.
